


so many people...and nobody gets me like you

by loushine



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Grammy Awards, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Singer-Songwriter Harry Styles, Supportive Louis Tomlinson, everyone hates them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loushine/pseuds/loushine
Summary: “harry came walking back to their seat and wrapped louis in another huge hug, this time almost knocking him over with the force of it. harry pulled him into a passionate kiss, causing louis to gasp into his mouth, their tears mixing while their faces were pressed together.”or, harry is nominated for a grammy. louis is his biggest supporter.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 37





	so many people...and nobody gets me like you

**Author's Note:**

> hey all! this is just a little drabble i wrote after watching the grammy’s :) the title is from nobody gets me (like you) by wallows.
> 
> i don’t own one direction or the grammy’s or anything mentioned here, all events depicted are fictional yada yada

louis was nervous. not just a causal, talk-in-front-of-the-class-nervous, but the-love-of-my-life-is-about-to-find-out-if-he-won-a-grammy nervous.

of course louis had faith in him, he knew harry had just as good a chance as all of the other nominees, he just wanted harry to earn what he deserved SO badly. 

they were sitting at one of the metal tables on a rooftop where the nominees for each category sat down. he and harry had spent all week at harris reed’s house making sure their outfits were perfectly correlated for the show. harry had done most of the picking, louis wasnt very good at designing fancy outfits, but he was always willing to tell harry what he thought of each one they picked out. louis was amazed with the amount of detail harris and harry would put into the outfit, from the fabrics and the necklaces and rings and nail polish. he loved getting to sit and listen to them. 

harry’s performance had gone spectacularly. louis got to stand in the front row and watch him, harry blowing him kisses at the end of lyrics and making gooey eye contact (which was probably utterly repulsive to everyone but them) with him the whole time. louis couldnt have been happier. 

louis and harry were holding hands under the table when they heard harry’s name called. louis’s hands flew up to his mouth while harry jumped up in excitement and pulled louis into a giant embrace. louis smacked their lips together as their teeth clanked because of their huge smiles. before louis would have preferred (but honestly they would have been there all night if louis got his way), harry was walking up to make his speech. 

it was fairly short and simple, thanking the fans and the co-writers and his manager, but at the very end harry looked at louis with tears swimming in his eyes. louis then realized that he already had tears pooling out of his own. 

“he already knows how much he means to me, or at least i hope he does..i tell him every day” louis let out a light giggle at his husband’s stupidity. “but lou, my biggest thank you goes to you. you’ve been there through it all and the good and the bad and the mediocre, and you’ve loved me the same through it all. and i love you so much for all that you are. my sweet husband, youre way too good to me. i love you. thank you everyone! have a great night!”

harry came walking back to their seat and wrapped louis in another huge hug, this time almost knocking him over with the force of it. harry pulled him into a passionate kiss, causing louis to gasp into his mouth, their tears mixing while their faces were pressed together.

needless to say, their night ended in passionate car sex, followed by passionate against-the-front-door sex, followed by even more i-love-you-i’m-so-proud-of-you sex.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
